Too Little Too Late
by mylifeismine
Summary: Sean comes back for Emma. But Emma's not to happy about that...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Too Little Too Late**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Sean comes back for Emma. But Emma's not to happy about that...  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Based on:** Too Little Too Late- Jojo  
**Length: Oneshot**

----------------------------------------------------  
_Come with me  
__Stay the night  
__You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny and I walked into The Dot.

We were talking about an assignment, before Manny started grinning like an idiot.

I ignored her idiot-ness.

She had been doing that quite a lot now.

As we walked to a booth with our drinks, she kept looking back.

I was so annoyed that I looked back to see who the lucky guy was.

I turned my head and saw Jay.

Could she choose anyone worse?

Jay was standing there talking to the wall.

Talk about strangeness and oddness.

"Emma," Manny said, pulling me towards an empty booth.

I faced forward again, and followed Manny.

"So who are _you _after?" I asked her, sipping my smoothie.

"Hm?" Manny said innocently.

I eyed my best friend.

"You know..."

Manny arched an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You kept on looking back at Jay?" I hinted for her.

Manny choked on her snoothie.

"What?!"

Spinner appeared at our booth.

"Would you tone it down please," he said.

Then added, "And clean that up."

Manny looked down at the table.

There was a small pink spill at the edge.

Manny rolled her eyes slightly annoyed, but took a few napkins from its dispenser, and wiped the small spill, then looked up.

Spinner had started to walk off and was about two or three meter from us.

Then Manny threw the damp, gross napkins at his head.

Instead of hitting Spinner's head, it hit his butt.

I stiffled a gigle with Manny, who was slightly embaressed.

Spinner crumpled the napkins inside his fist, and turned around.

"Gavin!" some gy called out.

Spinner spun his heel, but not before he glared at us.

As soon as he was busy taking some other teenagers'order, Manny and I broke into fits of laughter.

Spinner kept on glaring at us, ignoring the girl that was flirting with him.

"So what's between you and Jay?" I asked.

"Who said I was staring at _him?_"

"Your eyes," I smart talked.

She snorted, "No, I was staring at him," Manny said, pointed at something behind me.

I looked at her with confusion.

She just simply said, "Turn around."

I stared hard at Manny, then slowly turned my head.

"Hey Em."

I froze.

"Sean?" I whispered.

He gave me a smile.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running out of The Dot, mumbling 'oh my god.'

I jammed my key into the keyhold and pshed the door open, slamming it behind me.

I collasped on to of my bed with shock.

What was he doing her?

He's not suppose to be here.

Oh my gawd.

He's suppose to be in Wasega, not Toronto.

Relax Emma.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Okay Emma, nowthink

Oh my gawd!

What the hell am I _suppose_ to do?

Oh my gawd!

I buried my face in my pillows letting the world continue without me.

I wokd up the next day as Manny started shaking me.

"Em. It's Sunday," she sand.

I groaned.

"Come on," Manny said, dragging me off my bed, "I'm meeting Craig in half an hour."

"Yeah, we broke up. We're going to the moives as 'friends.' And I don't want you staying in bed, it's not healthy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break," mumbled.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on a bench at Eaton Center.

I looked around the mall to see if I could find someone I knew.

My eyes landed on Sean.

But before he could walk to me, I ran off.

I dodged other shoppers, as Sean started yelling my name.

I saw Amy at the corner wearing her usual slutty clothes.

I darted towards her, and she frowned.

I shispered something in her ear, before she started smiling.

I grinned as Amy started going all over Sean.

After a few seconds, I quickly ducked out of one of the mall exits.

That wasn't so hard.

----------------------------------------------------  
_So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong  
__I'm starting to move on  
__I'm gonna say this now  
__Your chance has come and gone and you know  
_----------------------------------------------------

The next day, we didn't have school.

Manny was obviously over at Craig's, so I was hanging out with J.T. and Liberty.

But unfortunately for me, they were busy.

I was walking along the sidewalk with my head down.

Someone grabbed my arm, and I spun around.

"Why won't you talk to me, Em?" Sean asked, holding my wrist.

"I don't want to," I muttered, pulling my arm out of his grip.

He tightened his grip, "What did I do wrong?"

"Emma!"

Sean released my arm.

Peter waved for me over to him.

Peter gave me a peck on the lips as I went over.

I looked back at Sean, who looked hurt.

As we passed by him, I whispered, "Being too little too late."

----------------------------------------------------  
_You know it's just too little too late_  
----------------------------------------------------


End file.
